Bun-Bun Bonanza
My seventh fanfiction. Yet, another one done in one sitting. Hope you like it. It’s nighttime at the Loud House, and the kids are getting ready for bed. After brushing their teeth and whatnot, the kids head off to their rooms and immediately crash out. The last one to enter their room was Lincoln. When he got into bed, he immediately grabbed Bun-Bun, his beloved stuffed rabbit and laid it next to him as he fell asleep. Lincoln begins to dream. Lincoln is in a completely blank room. Lincoln: Where am I? (As Lincoln looks around, a silhouette appears and begins to descend. Lincoln sees the silhouette and tries to see what it is that’s falling towards him. Lincoln realizes that it’s Bun-Bun, and he catches it. As Lincoln cuddles it, Bun-Bun begins shaking. Frightened, Lincoln drops Bun-Bun and the stuffed rabbit suddenly grows to his size) Bun-Bun: Lincoln? Lincoln: Bun-Bun, you’re alive? Bun-Bun: You know I am! (Lincoln, happy to see his greatest friend alive, hugs him, where Bun-Bun hugs him back) Lincoln: I can’t believe this, you’re alive! Bun-Bun: I knew you’d be happy to see me. Lincoln: Come on. You’re my childhood friend. I’ve known you since I was an infant. So, what do you want to do? Bun-Bun: How about I take you to the greatest amusement park ever?! Lincoln and Bun-Bun: (simultaneously) Dream Destination! (Bun-Bun snaps his fingers, and immediately, the blank white space is transformed into an amusement park wonderland. Lincoln looks on with excitement in his eyes as the wondrous world appears within seconds) Lincoln: This… is… AWESOME!!! Bun-Bun: Yep! Lincoln: I can’t even describe how much fun we’re going to have! Bun-Bun: Then let’s start now! (Throughout most of the dream, Lincoln and Bun-Bun have fun around the park, riding rollercoasters with numerous twists and turns, swinging from one pirate ship to another, and playing in a concert at a music hall. All while this is happening, the sleeping Lincoln is cuddling his stuffed rabbit in happiness) THE NEXT DAY (Leni wakes up and decides to check up on Lincoln to see him sleeping. When she slightly opens the door to see Lincoln sleep, she sees him cuddling with Bun-Bun. The sight of this makes Leni clutch her heart, moved by how much Lincoln cares about his dear stuffed rabbit) Leni: Aww. (The other sisters wake up and see Leni peeking into Lincoln’s room again. The nine sisters walk up to Leni and peek into Lincoln’s room and see him cuddling Bun-Bun) Lori: For crying out loud. Is he cuddling with that stuffed rabbit again? Leni: Yes! What’s the problem with that? Lola: He’s 11 years old. Isn’t he too old for that thing by now? Lana: Who says that you have to be a specific age to stop liking things. Lincoln can love that toy for as long as he wants. Leni: Precisely! Lana: I’ll wake him up. (Lana walks into Lincoln’s room and shakes his body to wake him up, and succeeds) Lincoln: Morning, Lana. Lana: How’s my favorite brother doing? Lincoln: I just had the greatest dream ever! Leni: What was it about? Lincoln: Let me get dressed up, and I’ll tell you. (Lincoln gets dressed up and heads downstairs carrying Bun-Bun, where the sisters follow suit. They enter the living room, where the sisters sit down, and Lincoln prepares to tell them the story) 10 MINUTES LATER (Lincoln has just told his sisters the entire story of his dream, leaving the girls astonished) Lana: Wow, Lincoln. You made it sound like you had fun. Lincoln: I did! Leni: You and Bun-Bun sound like you’ll be together forever. Lincoln: Yep. I love Bun-Bun as much as you guys. (As Lincoln hugs Bun-Bun, Lori, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola and Lisa leave while Leni, Lana and Lily stay on the couch, moved by Lincoln’s caring nature towards Bun-Bun. The sisters who left enter the dining room) Lori: Okay, seriously. Do you think Lincoln is too attached to that thing? Luan: I suppose. I mean, who else cuddles with something really tight while they sleep. Lisa: Lily and her blanket. Lynn: No! That’s too easy. Lisa: Then I have no other choices. Lola: I say we confiscate it! Lori: I agree. Lynn: Same here. Luan: I suppose. Lisa: Affirmative. (Luna and Lucy decide to back away, not wanting to get involved. At night, the kids are getting ready for bed. Minutes later, everyone falls asleep) 30 MINUTES LATER (As Lincoln snoozes away while holding Bun-Bun, he hears a knock on his door, waking him up) Lincoln: (yawns) It’s open. (The door opens, revealing to be Lana) Lana: Sorry to wake you, Lincoln. Lincoln: No worries, Lana. Is something bothering you? Lana: Yeah. I just had a scary dream, and I’m too scared that I might get it again. Lincoln: Oh. Well, do you want to crash out with me for the night? Lana: I’d love to. (Lana jumps into Lincoln’s bed and the two hug before they fall asleep. Lincoln and Lana begin to dream. In the dream, Lincoln and Lana appear, wearing their usual clothes) Lana: Where are we, Lincoln? Lincoln: We’re in the dream world. In here, anything can happen. (Within seconds, Lincoln and Lana see a silhouette appear, and it begins descending. Lincoln realizes that it’s Bun-Bun again, but this time, Lincoln lets him fall to the ground. Bun-Bun begins shaking, and he grows to Lincoln’s size) Lana: Oh my gosh. Lincoln: Bun-Bun, you’re back! Bun-Bun: Hey, Lincoln! Ready for another day of adventure? (noticing Lana) Might I ask, who is this young little lady? Lana: Hi, I’m Lana. Lincoln is my big brother. Lincoln: Yep. Bun-Bun: Well, welcome aboard, Lana. (Bun-Bun and Lana share a handshake. Bun-Bun then snaps his fingers, causing Dream Destination to appear again. Like Lincoln last night, Lana is amazed to see the park appear in front of her eyes) Lana: Oh my gosh, I’m freaking out! Bun-Bun: Well, ready for round 2?! Lincoln: You know I am! (to Lana) Are you?! Lana: YES!! (The three go on a grand adventure around the park, riding on a giant swing, eating all the pizza they want, and seeing any animated movie of their choice. All while this is happening, the real Lincoln and Lana hug each other, knowing they’re having fun in their dream) THE NEXT DAY (In Lana and Lola’s room, Lola wakes up and notices that Lana isn’t in her bed. Suspicious, Lola quietly exits her room and approaches Lincoln’s room. She opens the door slightly and discovers Lana sleeping with Lincoln. Lola, disgusted at what she sees, sneakily enters the room and swiftly swipes Bun-Bun from Lincoln’s grasp. Lincoln realizes that he isn’t holding onto him, and suddenly wakes up with a yell. Lincoln sees Lola holding onto Bun-Bun by his ears) Lincoln: Lola! Give Bun-Bun back to me! He special to me! Lola: This is what I think of Bun-Bun! (Lola tosses Bun-Bun into the wall, scaring Lincoln. As Lincoln consoles his stuffed rabbit, Lana, who just witnessed Lola do this heartless action to Lincoln’s most favorite possession, is incensed at Lola, and tackles her, causing the two to fight. The two fighting alerts the other siblings) Luna: (breaking up the fight) Okay, you two. Enough fighting. Leni: What’s going on? Lola: Lana was sleeping with Lincoln! Lana: I had a nightmare! Lola: Admit it! You went to his room just to play with Lincoln’s stuffed rabbit! Lana: Lies! Lincoln: Lana’s right! (Lincoln’s voice alerts the others) Lana came into my room because she was scared. (Leni notices that Lincoln put a bandage on Bun-Bun’s head) Leni: What happened to Bun-Bun? Lincoln: Lola tossed him onto the wall! (Leni glares at Lola) Leni: Really, Lola?! Lola: Come on, Leni! Lincoln should be too old for that thing by now! Lana: I told you, Lincoln can love that thing all he wants. Leni: Yeah, Lola. (As Lincoln, Leni, Lana leave to look over Bun-Bun, Lily looks over to Lola and gives her a raspberry before crawling away to follow the three. In Lori and Leni’s room, Lori, Luan, Lynn, Lola, and Lisa are having a discussion) Lola: Ugh!! I can’t stand Lincoln being so attached to that dumb rabbit! Lynn: I know! He needs to learn to mature! Luan: Yeah. He’s really “toy”-ing with us. (laughs) Get it? (The four girls roll their eyes in exasperation) Lori: I agree with Lola on this. Lincoln is relying too much on this toy, and it’s grossing me out! Lynn: Let’s just take it from him. Lori: Not right now. Maybe tonight. Lola: I’ll sneak into his room before he jumps into bed and steal Bun-Bun. Lori: Hide it in my room. I’ve prohibited him from entering my room. Lynn: And how, exactly? Lori: I told Lincoln that there’s only one rule in the house: he’s not allowed to be in my room. Lola: Good! (At night, the kids are getting ready for bed. With no one looking, Lola quickly and swiftly kidnaps Bun-Bun and tosses it to Lori, who stashes it under her pillow and quickly slams the door as soon as Leni enters. Lincoln enter his room and closes the door) Lincoln: (yawns) Well, time for thirds. (As Lincoln gets comfy, he tries to reach out for Bun-Bun, but notices he isn’t on the bed. Panic-stricken, he digs through his entire room to find his beloved stuffed rabbit, but has no luck in finding it. Because of this, Lincoln jumps back into bed, and tears being to develop in his eyes, where he momentarily cries silently. After 30 minutes of sulking, Lincoln completely falls asleep) THE NEXT DAY (Leni exits her room and peeks into Lincoln’s room to watch Lincoln sleep. However, Leni sees Lincoln looking really mad while asleep. Disturbed at what she’s seeing, Leni excuses herself, and walks back into her own room. Lori wakes up) Lori: (yawning) Morning, Leni. Why aren’t you peeking into Lincoln’s room? Leni: Linky didn’t look like his normal self. Lori: I wonder why. (Lincoln wakes up with a depressed look on his face, gets dressed, and walks out his room, looking really gloomy, even more than Lucy. The sisters exit their rooms, and see Lincoln so down. The ones who were the most concerned were Leni and Lana, as they followed him downstairs. Luna and Lucy eventually follow suit. The remaining sisters approach each other) Lori: We did it. We took Bun-Bun from Lincoln. Lola: Hopefully, Lincoln will forget about that stuffed rabbit sooner or later. (As the remaining sisters head downstairs, Lincoln sits at the dining table with his chin on the table. Leni approaches him) Leni: Morning, Linky. Are you feeling okay? (Lincoln looks at Leni and leaves sadly while Leni looks on with concern. Lincoln walks into the living room and sits down on the couch, where Luna, Lana and Lucy enter) Lana: Lincoln, my man. What shakin’? (Lincoln doesn’t respond to Lana’s comment) Lucy: You look even more depressed than me. I’m shocked. (As Lincoln slumps over, Lucy and Luna look at each other in confusion. Leni walks in and puts her hand on Lincoln’s back) Leni: Linky, is something wrong? (Lincoln looks at Leni with a depressed look on his face, and turns his head back) Do you want me to get Bun-Bun? (The moment Leni said Bun-Bun’s name, Lincoln begins to develop tears in his eyes and breaks down in sadness. As Leni, Luna, Lucy, and Lana console Lincoln, Lily approaches Lincoln and tugs on his pants) Lily: Winky! (As Lincoln uncovers his eyes to look at Lily, Lily pulls out something from behind her back. It’s revealed to be Bun-Bun) Bunny! (Lincoln’s eyes widen as he smiles happily. He grabs Lily, kisses her on the forehead, and takes Bun-Bun from her hands) Lincoln: Thank you, Lily. Lana: Good job, Lily. Lucy: You did good, Lily. Luna: Great job, Lily. Leni: I’m so proud of you, Lily. (As the four admire Lily, Lori, Luan, Lynn, Lola and Lisa enter the living room and notice that Lincoln is grasping Bun-Bun. Lola quickly confiscates the stuffed animal from Lincoln, causing him to gasp loudly in fear) Lola: Lincoln! What is this?! Lincoln: (taking Bun-Bun back) Are you blind? It’s my favorite personal thing ever! Luan: You have to let that thing go! Lincoln: No! I’ve had Bun-Bun since I was Lily’s age! He’s my dearest friend, and nothing could ever separate us! (Lori, incensed at Lincoln for loving the stuffed rabbit more than anything, tackles him and nabs Bun-Bun from his grasp. She quickly tosses it to Lola. What follows is a mad chase around the house, where the meaner sisters try to keep Bun-Bun away from Lincoln, while the nicer sisters try to catch up to them so they can take Bun-Bun back to give him back to Lincoln. All while this is happening, Lily begins to cry. Lily’s crying alerts the siblings as they stop running around the house, Lori currently has Bun-Bun. She approaches Lily) Lori: Aww, Lily. Do you want to play with Bun-Bun? (Lily immediately cheers up, and takes Bun-Bun from Lori’s grasp as she begins cuddling it) You see, Lincoln? Lily loves Bun-Bun. The only thing you can do is to give it to her. (However, as she said that, Lily began to walk towards Lincoln so she can give Bun-Bun back to him. Lincoln is touched by Lily’s gratitude, as he picked up Lily and gave her a kiss. This whole scenelet leaves the meaner sisters in utter shock, while the nicer sisters begin to cheer in excitement. The nicer sisters and Lincoln head head upstairs while the meaner sisters stay behind) Lori: I give up. Lincoln can’t live without the toy after all. Luan, Lynn, Lola and Lisa: Me too. (That night, Lincoln happily falls asleep. Seconds later, he hears a knock on his door. He opens the door, revealing to be his nicer sisters) Lincoln: Hey, girls. Do you need something? Leni: Is it okay if we sleep with you for tonight? I don’t want to sleep with someone who would hide a close ally from you. Lincoln: I’d love that. (The five enter Lincoln’s room to find a good place to lie down. Leni sits herself next to Lincoln, Luna and Lucy lie on the floor, Lana is on the opposite end of the bed, and Lily is between Lincoln and Leni) Lincoln: Goodnight, girls! Leni, Luna, Lucy and Lana: Goodnight, Lincoln! (As Lincoln falls asleep, he begins begins to dream. Moments later, the sisters sleeping with him appear beside him) Lana: The dream world! Leni: Where are we? Lincoln: We're inside my dream. Lana was with me the night before last night. Luna: What do we do? Lincoln: Just wait and see. (The moment Lincoln finished his statement, Bun-Bun appears and grows to his size) Bun-Bun: Hey, Lincoln. Where were you last night? Lincoln: Some of my sisters hid you from me because they thought I was too old for you by now. I want to introduce to you to my nicer sisters: Leni, Luna, Lucy and Lily. You remember Lana, right? Bun-Bun: Of course I do. It was nice of you five to be so considerate to Lincoln. (Bun-Bun snaps his fingers and Dream Destination appears. The five go around the park having fun. Sometime later, the seven have just exited a ride) Lincoln: Bun-Bun, I’d be a sad, pathetic person if I didn’t have you. I’m glad you’ll always be here for me. Bun-Bun: Well, we’re friends till the end. (As the two hug, the nicer sisters are moved by the two hugging. In the real world, the sleeping sisters are smiling, knowing Lincoln is happy with Bun-Bun by his side) The End Did you know? *The idea for this story came out of nowhere. I just had the thought of Lincoln hugging Bun-Bun, and that immediately gave me the inspiration to make this story. *This is the third story I wrote in one sitting. The first being "Pranking Pariah", and the second being "Dance Trance". *This is the first story I've written without one instance of a character talking to the viewers. *It took me approximately seven hours to write this entire story, starting from around 6:30 PM, and finishing at 1:30 AM (PST). *Despite the story being well-received, I am somewhat unhappy with the fact that I had to include Luan and Lisa in this, because I couldn't see them being disrespectful to Lincoln that often. The reason I had to include them was because I wanted both sides to have an equal amount of supporters. I'd like to take those two out, but I don't want to go through the trouble of having to rewrite chunks of this story just because of one small change. *This is my first (and hopefully last) fanfiction that uses the nicer sister/meaner sister trope. I hope at some point in the future, this trope won't be used anymore, because at this point, it has become moot due to the characters' developing personalities as the series progressed. Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Loud House Fanfictions Category:Nicer/Meaner trope